Problem: Michael did 29 fewer push-ups than William at night. Michael did 53 push-ups. How many push-ups did William do?
Answer: Michael did 53 push-ups, and William did 29 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $53 + 29$ push-ups. He did $53 + 29 = 82$ push-ups.